


Manuscript Tradition

by Sanguinifex (Eros_Scribens)



Series: The Blighted Blight + Two Poorly Adjusted Elves [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Blight Magic, Blood Magic, Codex Entries (Dragon Age), Gen, Magic Gone Wrong, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eros_Scribens/pseuds/Sanguinifex
Summary: A collection of primary sources on Alim Surana, Hero of Ferelden, Hero of the Fifth Blight, Warden Enchanter-General, discoverer of the Blight miasma and its resistance factor."We all know the legend, but who was the man? This display of first-hand accounts of this enigmatic figure is brought to you at the University of Orlais by scholar Johanna Davri and the Divine Victoria Historical Education Fund."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a "Codex Asks" prompt from Tumblr. I'm going to use this as a place to throw in anything I think up as "historical documents" about Blighted Blight-verse Surana. There will be updates, but I have no idea how many or when. Also, Johann is Bianca's son, for sure.

“He’s a smart boy. Perhaps now he will learn that the dangers of blood magic are not ‘just’ infected cuts or possession? I’m not entirely sure what he actually did, since he passed out and started seizing halfway through explaining it, but I think he tried to amplify a blood magic spell with blight magic, using the link between darkspawn and all Grey Wardens as a sympathetic magic catalyst, if I had to guess. It backfired in some way, seemingly. Using one’s self as an active part of the spell itself is likely to.

“Blight magic! I knew we should not have hushed up what happened to Remille, but the Chantry and Irving insisted. People will do it if they know about it, they said. I thought it was ridiculous, as one needed access to the Taint to use it, and better to at least know it should never be tried. Not that that would stop Alim, but perhaps he would have at least known how not to injure himself. Not that that would be a deterrent to him either, but I do think he wants to live long enough to stop Loghain and the Blight. Anyway, I gave him a sedative, and he is definitely getting a lecture if he wakes up.”

—From the “Blight Journal” of Senior Enchanter Wynne, recovered from her belongings in Kinloch Hold after the events at the White Spire in 9:40 Dragon.


End file.
